Feels Like Home
by Pricat
Summary: After testing an invention, Jumba vanishes without a trace but returns one day in the future as a teenager but has to help the ohana help a Leroy clone who feels alone but can they help them both and help Jumba see that people care about him?
1. Chapter 1

**Feels Like Home**

**A/N Another Stitch fic.**

**I got the idea a while ago but it's about Jumba mysteriously disappearing while testing out an new invention but returns one day in the future but he's a teenager.**

**But it's about being part of an ohana and knowing people will care about you no matter what.**

**I hope my fave reviewers like along with Kitten630 enjoy this.**

_Prologue_

_It was a clear sunny day in Kauai as Jumba was busy in the Big Red Battleship._

_He was feeling a little sad since Lilo had left for college, Nani and David were busy raising their family and Pleakley was working at the Council on Turo._

_He felt a little sad and lonely even though he had Stitch and the other experiments but felt a little lonely._

_But then he was testing out a device he'd invented but decided to test it out._

_He then got into it and activated it._

_But then the machine beeped and he was nervous._

_"Nani, David!" Jumba yelled out as he vanished but as Nani got there, it was too late._

_He was gone......_


	2. Reunited but Not the Same

**Feels Like Home**

It was an normal but quiet day in the Pelekai household but as an alarm clock buzzed and a young girl woke up. She had long black hair, hazel eyes, slender but beauitful.

Her name was Maia Pelekai but she was Nani's niece.

But also she was Lilo's daughter.

She'd fallen in love with a certain blue furred experiment who'd admitted his feelings for her and things had been better ever since but had used Jumba's help to make Maia human but also part experiment.

She was now twelve years old.

But she loved her parents and ohana but missed her Uncle Jumba.

He'd vanished a few weeks after she was born.

She wanted to get to have gotten to know him.

Stitch along with his cousins hadn't stopped hoping their creator and father would return someday even though Nani had given up hope he'd come back but both Lilo and Stitch along with Maia believed he'd return.

Maia then got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast......

* * *

But on the beach somebody was waking up.

It was a Quanta Quaglian who looked a little slender yet chubby, four eyes, purple brown skin and wore a hawalian shirt and shorts.

"Ohh....... Jumba...... not feel too good.

Been gone too long." he said getting to his feet and gasped looking at his reflection in a mirror.

He looked around fourteen years old.

"This not good.

Being in that black hole made Jumba teenager.

Need to get home, to ohana." he mumured as he walked off.

He hoped his ohana weren't too worried as he approached the Pelekai house......

* * *

Maia was very quiet as she sat at the table in the kitchen while Lilo was making breakfast before she went to school but Lilo knew that Maia was very quiet and shy but loved supernatural stuff like monsters like she did when she was Maia's age but had trouble making friends her age. But she loved being with her and Stitch.

But then she heard Nani gasp outside which made both Lilo and Maia curious.

"Lilo come quick!" Stitch said as his wife went outside and gasped.

Jumba was lying on the driveway asleep and hurt.

"Wow how did he get hurt and look like a teen?" Nani asked curious.

"I don't know but we'll find out when he wakes up, right?" Lilo answered as Stitch helped carry Jumba inside.

Lilo smiled as they had breakfast but Maia was curious about her uncle but had to go to school.

"Blitznack!" Maia said grabbing her back pack and leaving for school.......

* * *

Later after school Maia was walking home but heard soft crying as she was in the forest.

"Lost, I'm lost!" the alien like voice said from the bush.

The human teen was curious and went in but gasped finding an experiment.

It had ruby red fur, wavy antennae, slender and black beady eyes.

She was a female Leroy clone who'd escaped from Hamsterveil and wanted to find a place she belonged.

"Are you okay?

Don't be afraid.

I won't hurt you.

I'm Maia.

My family know about you and the cousins but we can help you." the girl told the female Leroy clone.

She looked at Maia.

"_You have nowhere else to go unless Hamsterveil finds you."_ a voice in her head told her as she agreed.

"Okay I'll come with you." she answered as she followed her home.

* * *

Jumba was happy to see Nani but shocked seeing Lilo as an adult along with her being married to Stitch but was relieved he was back with his ohana. But they were surprised that he looked like a teenager but was still his adult self inside. He remembered that day when he had decided to test out his invention and had disappeared into a black hole somehow.

"How did this happen to you?" Nani asked him as Lilo hugged him.

"Jumba was lost in black hole, all alone.

When I woke up, I was on beach in Kauai and went to go find you.

As for looking like teenage Earthling, Jumba not knowing." the Quanta Quaglian teen answered but they understood but were happy he'd returned.....

* * *

But Leroy smiled as his son had finished training and was ready to take over the galaxy with his help but wouldn't accept failure of any cost or he would disown him but Marcon understood as they engaged hyperdrive but Leroy wanted revenge as he set the course for Earth.

"Why're we going there?" Marcon asked his father.

"To get a little revenge on my ohana." he answered cackling as the ship vanished.......

* * *

Maia was surprised by Jumba's return but hadn't told anybody about the experiment she'd found because the Leroy clone had told her not to tell because she knew Jumba and the others would do something bad to her which the young pre teen didn't understand.

"I don't understand.

Jumba would never do a thing like that along with my Mom and Dad.

We're ohana along with the experiments." Maia told her.

"They might if they knew I was cloned..... from Leroy." she heard the female experiment say.

Maia gasped.

She'd only heard a little about Leroy but from what her Dad and Mom told her, she didn't like him but knew her new friend wasn't like Leroy, was she?

"I'm the one clone who doesn't destroy.

That's why I was sent here because Hamsterviel didn't want me but I know you do." the female experiment said softly.

Maia saw the look in her eyes.

It was a look of hurt, of being alone and wanting an ohana.

"I guess I can trust you but I'm going to call you Bakura after the guy in Yugi-oh." Maia told her as she smiled.

"I like it.

But what if Jumba finds out?

He can be cruel when he wants to even if he's nice now." Bakura told her.

Maia was thinking but didn't know as they were drinking soda.

But she hoped Jumba would help even if he knew about Bakura but she was curious about him and why he was a teenager.

But she saw sadness in Jumba's eyes and wondered what was wrong.

"You miss Pleakley don't you?" Lilo said as Jumba noded.

"Ih Jumba miss his Little One Eyed One badly.

Nani said he went to Turo after I disappeared for ten whole years.

I wonder does...... he miss me?" he answered as Lilo understood......

* * *

Hamsterviel was angry that Leroy had betrayed him like that and escaped to Earth but would hope that Jumba and his ohana would stop him and throw him back in space prison but for now he would just bide his time as the Leroy clones had escaped and would break him out soon.....


	3. Lost but Found

**Feels Like Home**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo to Stitch8000 for his reviews.**

**They make me want to write more.**

Jumba couldn't sleep that night in his and Pleakley's old room as he was in his bunk but deep down he missed his friend and room mate but knew that he was on Turo and probably wouldn't want to come back but Lilo had reassured him he would since they were ohana.

But he went downstairs and into the kitchen to get something to drink.

He saw Maia sitting at the table but she looked sad but wondered what was wrong.

"I found an new experiment but she's a Leroy clone but she got kicked out by Hamsterveil because she didn't want to destroy.

Her name's Bakura.

We became friends but I promised her I wouldn't tell you but I know that sooner or later they'll find out but it'll be worse.

Why're you still up?" she asked him.

"I...... couldn't sleep." Jumba replied softly.

"Because you miss Uncle Pleakley, right?" she answered as Jumba blushed a little.

"Ih he does.

But Pleakley is on Turo and won't come home." Jumba answered as she understood.

"Maybe you should call him." Maia said to him.

"_That good idea Maia._

_Jumba will try."_ he thought going outside and into the Big Red Battleship.

It'd been a long while since he'd been in here.

But he sighed activating the ship's videophone.

He hoped Pleakley hadn't forgotten him as he dialled...........

* * *

Pleakley was happy after that call as he got in a cruiser and left for Earth.

He hadn't been happy since Jumba had disappeared and thought it was because of him but he never gave up hope that his best friend and room mate would return some day and his wish had came true as he engaged his hyperdrive heading for Earth.

He hoped Jumba hadn't forgotten about him but knew he wouldn't.

They were ohana, family after all.

But he was afraid of being with them again but shook those thoughts away as he reached Earth's atmosphere and landed in the forest in Kauai.

"Blitznack!" the Plorgian said as he rubbed his arm but his eye stung badly.

"Pleakley?" he heard somebody say and turned around.

The Plorgian gasped seeing Jumba in a teenage body.

"Jumba?

Is it really you?" he asked him.

"Ih my Little One Eyed One, it is me." he said as Pleakley hugged him.

But Jumba saw him faint and was worried seeing bruises and cuts over Pleakley.

"Not good.

Must get him to ship back at house." he said picking him up gently and walking towards home but Leroy snickered seeing that as he and Marcon hid in a bush.

He then came out of his hiding place as Marcon followed him to an old tree house.

"Dad why're we hiding here?" Marcon asked nervous.

"We need a place to stay until my clones get here with Hamsterveil but I have an idea how you can help." Leroy answered his son.

"T-There is?

I don't have to hurt anybody, right?" the young ruby red experiment asked his father.

"Naga Marcon.

You shall blend in with Jumba's ohana and learn what makes them unbeatable and then we'll be ruling the galaxy." Leroy answered.

Marcon trembled at his father's idea but didn't want to anger him.

"Sure Dad.

It......could be fun." he answered as Leroy laughed evilly.......

* * *

Jumba was worried examining Pleakley's injuries as he was in the Big Red Battleship but watched as the Plorgian showed signs of life as his eye opened but stuff was coming out of it as Pleakley whimpered in pain.

"Ssh...... it'll be okay.

Jumba help his Little One Eyed One get better.

How did you get these wounds?

In........ battle?" the Quanta Quaglian asked softly as Pleakley nodded.

"In battle but never went to infirmary to prove to the other officers I wasn't scared." he answered as a tear was in Jumba's eyes.

He then felt the pain in his eye numb after Jumba had done something to it.

"You have an nasty eye infection.

I gave you something to numb pain." he answered soothingly.

Pleakley understood but saw sadness in Jumba's eyes.

"I felt lonely in Turo without you.

You and the others made this planet feel like home to me.

Never should've left." the Plorgian told him sadly.

He smiled feeling Jumba hug him.

Even though he looked younger, he was still the same old Jumba inside.

He heard Lilo call him and went into the house........


	4. The Plan in Action

**Feels Like Home**

Hamsterviel smiled as the Leroy clones broke him out of prison as they found a cruiser and escaped to Earth but hoped that the original Leroy was waiting for him back on Earth.

But he didn't have to worry about Jumba because he knew that he was in a black hole but didn't know he escaped and became a teenager.

"Soon the entire galaxy will be mine!" he cackled as the cruiser vanished.

* * *

Pleakley's eye opened as Jumba walked into the Big Red Battleship and smiled a little remembering the dream he'd had but watched as the Quanta Quaglian began treating his wounds but had brought him something to eat but Jumba was worried for him remembering that he'd gone through a lot while on Turo and wanted to help him.

"Jumba will help heal your wounds.

We are ohana and ohana care about each other.

Jumba happy but worried for you when we found each other yesterday but also worried that Jumba would never see you again.

Jumba care too much about you." he said as he put an eye drop in to help with the infection.

"I was worried about you too.

I never gave up searching for you after you left." Pleakley told him.

Jumba nodded as he saw Pleakley begin to eat but smiled.

He hadn't told the others that he'd found Pleakley.

But he hoped that the thoughts he had about Leroy along with Hamsterviel trying to take over the universe would go away but the Plorgian wondered what was wrong but Jumba decided not to tell them yet but hoped that he was wrong......

* * *

Leroy smiled as he and Hamsterviel met up outside of town.

"What if Jumba tries to stop us?" he asked the ruby red experiment.

"Don't worry Marcon will take care of them." he answered as he saw Marcon leave them.

The young experiment was afraid as he sat on a hammock on the beach.

He didn't want to hurt people or destroy but pretended to in front of his father so he would be proud of him but he secretly wanted a family to take him in and love him but knew that Lilo and her ohana wouldn't do that because he looked like his father but hoped that he would find somebody to love him.

But he heard somebody gasp in awe as they approached him.

It was a female ruby red experiment that looked like his father.

"Who're you?" Marcon asked her.

"My name is Bakura.

I was adopted by Lilo's daughter Maia and cares about me." she answered him.

"My name is Marcon.

I....... was activated by somebody but searching for a family to call my own." he answered.

"You should come with me.

I know my ohana will like you." she said holding out her hand to him.

"Okay I will." he told her following her.

Hamsterviel laughed along with Leroy as they saw that.........


	5. First Impression is Hard

**Feels Like Home**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo to Stitch8000 and Kitten630 for reviewing.**

Marcon was worried as he and Bakura approached the Pelekai house.

He remembered that his father's desires came before his own but Bakura wondered why he seemed so nervous but understood.

"_He's afraid they'll reject him like me when Maia found me._

_I know they'll like him." _she thought leading him up the steps and opened the front door.

Lilo and the others weren't around but Jumba was.

He was in the living room watching TV.

He was surprised seeing Marcon but smiled.

He knew that Bakura needed an experiment friend but most of them were afraid of her and tried playing Aloha Oe because she was a Leroy clone so he wasn't that mad that she had a friend that was another Leroy clone but had no clue he was actually Leroy's son or Experiment 629.

"We're going upstairs, okay?" Bakura said.

Jumba nodded seeing them go upstairs but had an odd feeling about Marcon......

* * *

Marcon was amazed as he came into Maia and Bakura's room but felt safe here as he looked at most of Bakura's toys and drawings.

The female ruby red experiment was good at art and loved drawing and writing stories but she was curious about him especially when he hid under the bed as the door opened as Maia walked in.

"Hey Bakura what's going on?" the human girl asked her friend.

"I made an new friend.

His name's Marcon but I think he's shy.

He hid under the bed as you came in." she answered as Maia went under the bed.

"It's okay I won't hurt you.

I'm Maia.

You want to come out?" she said as Marcon whimpered a little coming out.

Maia was surprised by that.

"He looks so much like Leroy.

Is he another clone?" she said as Bakura saw him pick up the sandwich on Maia's plate and ate some of it.

It tasted good.

Bakura smiled seeing that.

She then hugged him gently.

He was surprised by that but smiled.

"That felt good.

What was it?" Marcon asked her.

"It was a hug.

You've never had one before?" she answered him.

He shook his head.

"Naga." Marcon answered as Maia understood.

She then went downstairs.........

* * *

But on Turo, the Grand Council Woman had heard of both Leroy and Hamsterveil escaping and knew they would head for Earth so she needed to alert Jumba before it was too late.

She knew he could deal with both Hamsterveil and Leroy along with his ohana as she phoned Earth......

* * *

Marcon was very quiet along with Bakura as they sat at the dinner table in the kitchen because they were curious about Marcon but wondered if he was related to Leroy especially Stitch but knew that Marcon was probably safe and a failed clone like Bakura but Marcon hoped that they didn't know that his father had made him do this but hoped they'd understand as the days went on or if his secret was blown somehow but that had him worried sometimes but being with Bakura made him feel calm but hoped he could tell them about his father's plan to take over the galaxy but sighed as he left the table.

Bakura wondered what was wrong as she followed him........


	6. Revealing His Secret

**Feels Like Home**

**A/N Here's my next chapter.**

**Mahalo to both Kitten630 and Stitch8000 for reviewing.**

**Sorry for not updating but I just returned from a week long vacation.**

That night Marcon couldn't sleep.

He kept remembering that his father and Hamsterveil were using him to help them with their plans to take over the halaxy but that wasn't what he wanted.

He had also had a bad dream about what would happen if they did take over the galaxy.

Everything he was liking on Earth including Bakura would be destroyed.

He shuddered as he went to get a drink........

* * *

Jumba sighed as he was still up late sitting in the kitchen but talking to Gantu because he'd visited but told the young looking Quanta Quaglian that both Leroy and Hamsterviel had escaped from prison.

"Are you sure you can handle it Jumba?

Because my men and I can handle it if you're not able to since you returned looking like a young Earth form teen.

It might make you a part of their plan." the Captain said.

"Don't worry Gantu.

Jumba along with experiments can handle it.

Jumba may look like teen but still Jumba in mind and soul.

You're also worried about Bakura, right?" he replied as Gantu nodded.

"Yes but Bakura is a failed clone and will never destroy or harm the planet but has befriended Maia.

Just like her mother with 626.

But you think another clone has escaped with Leroy and Hamsterviel." Jumba answered.

Gantu nodded.

"Yes but this one wasn't a clone.

It's Leroy's son." the Captain told Jumba showing him a picture of Marcon.

"Hmm-Mmm.

But we have nothing to worry about.

Jumba believe him to not be dangerous as you believe." the Quanta Quaglian said feeling Marcon shiver under the table.

"Jukiba......." Gantu said but stopped himself but left before tempers flared.

Jumba saw Marcon come out from under the table but the young ruby red experiment was still shivering.

"Relax little one Jumba knows you not evil.

Jumba know you listen to whole talk with Gantu under table, no?" he said.

Marcon stopped shaking a little so he could talk.

"Y-Yes I did but I only came down here to get a drink after a bad dream.

I don't want to hurt anybody or destroy planets but my father doesn't understand." he said sadly.

"What does little one truly desire?" Jumba asked gently.

Marcon was shocked hearing that as his ears perked up.

Nobody had dared ask him about what he truly wanted.

"To have a family who care about me and a place where I truly belong like all my experiment cousins.

But I care about Bakura." he answered.

A huge smile crossed Jumba's face at that answer.

"I know.

Jumba won't tell soul about his secret unless you want to yourself." he replied.

Marcon sighed as he got a can of soda from the fridge and went upstairs.........

* * *

Bakura saw that Marcon wasn't in her and Maia's room when she awoke early the next morning but went downstairs.

She hoped nothing was wrong as she entered the living room but relief filled her finding Marcon asleep on the couch but was tossing and turning in his sleep as she sat beside him as his black beady eyes opened.

"Are you okay?

You look awful!

You had a bad dream." the female Leroy clone said softly.

Marcon seemed to calm down at her voice.

"I need to tell you something Bakura.

I'm not a clone like you." he began.

"You're not?

Then...... what are you then if you're not?" Bakura asked him curious.

"I-I'm Leroy's son Marcon but I'm not evil like him.

I don't want to destroy or hurt anybody.

All I want is a family and a place where I belong." he answered as tears fell from his eyes.

But he felt Bakura hug him.

"_Shouldn't she be angry at me?_

_I just told her who I am._

_Maybe she knew all along."_ he thought confused as she smiled at him.

"I can tell you're being truthful but it doesn't matter if you're Leroy's son because I still care about you as a friend because you're the only one who isn't afraid of me because I'm one of your father's clones but a failed one because I couldn't destroy or feel the desire to but a lot of our ohana don't trust me and try to hurt me by playing Aloha Oe but it only weakens me a little unlike the others.

Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." she explained as Marcon smiled.

"Thanks....... for understanding.

Leroy never did, even when I had nightmares.

He doesn't feel like family to me but you and the others do." he answered as they watched TV......

* * *

But in their hide out Leroy and Hamsterveil had seen what was going on in the Pelekai house but were angry at Marcon betraying them but it wouldn't matter once the planet was theirs as Leroy was eating Pop Tarts like a savage and venting his anger over Marcon joining Jumba's side but Hamsterveil smiled seeing his partner riled up like this.

"Do you wish to start the plan early my friend?" he asked.

Leroy got very excited hearing that.

"Ih!!" he replied happily.

Hamsterveil cackled as they got to work but would use Marcon's wish against him to take over the galaxy.......


	7. Running Away to Protect Them

**Feels Like Home**

Leroy smiled as he and Hamsterveil landed on Earth and in Kauai but were searching for Marcon as well as Jumba but he had a feeling that Jumba was gone but he wasn't sure.

But Leroy had an emotional link to Marcon and was using it to find him.

"You won't get away easily son!

You're such a disappointment to me." he thought running through the forest.

* * *

Jumba was shaking as he walked into the kitchen.

He hadn't been sleeping well because of bad dreams and visions about his past but Nani saw worry in Maia's eyes as she felt his forehead.

It was very warm and he was burning up.

"Uncle J are you sure you're okay?" she said as Jumba put his head on the kitchen table.

His purple brown skin was pale and weak but coughing slightly but saw blue spots spread over his body.

"Wow you're sick.

What kind of illness do you have?" the human teen told him.

"Jumba....... don't know." the teenage Quanta Quaglian replied sneezing.

But Stitch had a feeling it was something more than that.

He was in the Big Red Battleship examining a blood sample but gasped as Lilo entered.

"Did you find out what's wrong with Jumba?" she asked her husband.

"Bazookie Flu.

New illness." he answered as Lilo nodded.

She hoped that Jumba would be okay but Pleakley was scared.

He hoped Jumba would be okay.

* * *

Marcon was nervous as he was with Bakura as they were in the back yard as Kaimi and Clyde were watching the younger experiments.

She had a feeling it was to do with his father Leroy as he had a head ache.

"Are you okay?" she asked as he gritted his teeth in pain as the head ache faded.

"Ih I'll be fine." he lied.

But she could tell he was lying but didn't want to bother him.

He then went to find Jumba so they could talk but he found something on Jumba's bedside table.

It was a framed photo of Jumba and Rokai along with two older Quanta Quaglians.

He had a feeling they were their parents as he heard Jumba moan in sleep.

He then saw him wake up but he was looking at the photo sadly.

He wondered where Jumba's family were but hoped he was okay but he decided to wait but he felt Jumba stop him.

"My little creation has something on his mind, yes?" he said to him.

Marcon nodded.

"Yes there is.

I've been having head aches and very bad thoughts involving one of my father coming for me.

It has me very afraid." the young ruby red experiment admitted.

Jumba nodded in reply.

"I see Leroy is using your emotional link to find you but more importantly to find me and the ohana.

He seeks revenge on us because we sent him along with the Leroy clones and Hamsterveil to prison." he admitted as Marcon gasped seeing him cough slightly.

"I've got to go, okay?" Marcon told him leaving.

* * *

Later that night after Bakura and the ohana had fallen asleep, Marcon had made up his mind.

The decision he'd made wasn't easy but it would keep them safe especially Bakura since he was the one Leroy wanted.

"I'll miss you." he thought leaving the one place that was home to him........


	8. Finding Courage to Save Them

**Feels Like Home**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to Stitch8000 for reviewing.**

**It makes me wanna write more.**

Bakura was nervous as she woke up but noticed that Marcon wasn't there when she woke up and went downstairs but still didn't find him there.

"I can't believe he'd left.

But why?" she asked herself.

Jumba was lying on the couch in blankets but was still sick.

He knew that Marcon had left because of Leroy trying to find him.

"I know why he ran away." he said.

"You do?" she asked him.

He nodded as he felt delirious.

Pleakley had been making him tea but Jumba was still ill.

He sighed as he began to tell her.

* * *

Marcon woke up sad as he was in the forest.

He wanted to tell them but knew the ohana would be angry at him and think he was like Leroy. He'd been hiding in an old tree house but hoped they would understand if they did find out.

Tears fell from his black beady eyes.

"I hope Bakura is okay." he thought sadly.

He wished he wasn't afraid of his father.

He hoped the ohana were okay.

* * *

Lilo wondered where Marcon had gone along with Stitch and Maia but noticed Bakura seemed sad as they had breakfast but wondered why but she wouldn't tell but was worried for Marcon where ever he was but didn't care that he was Leroy's son or that his coming after him could endanger the family but she just wanted him home with her.

Maia realised she was late for school and grabbed her back pack but Stitch heard her scream and went outsidde.

He saw Leroy and growled.

"Why're you here?" he said in Turian.

Leroy cackled showing his pointed teeth.

"To take over the galaxy and get revenge on you and your family." he replied in alien.

But Leroy clones had taken the rest of his ohana and taken them to Hamsterveil's ship.

He cackled leaving with Maia.

Stitch was sad that Leroy had taken his daughter but saw Jumba still on the couch.

"You saw that Leroy attacked along with his clones?" he said.

Stitch nodded.

"Why not take Jumba?" he asked.

"Because he didn't know Jumba became teenager.

But sick." he answered.

"Jumba help rescue ohana?" Stitch asked.

"Ih.

Jumba won't let family down." he replied to him.

Stitch smiled seeing Jumba get up slowly and went to the Big Red Battleship........

* * *

Meanwhile in Hamsterveil's ship Lilo was trying to get out of the cell she and the others were imprisoned in but it was no use.

But she saw sadness in Bakura's eyes but wondered why.

She was about to answer when Hamsterveil cackled.

"I know why she's sad.

Because Leroy's little brat ran away like he did from his father but I guess he didn't tell you." he said to them.

"What is he talking about?" Lilo asked Bakura.

"Marcon is Leroy's son but he's not evil like him.

He only wanted a home and an ohana so he didn't tell anybody except for me and Jumba.

He ran away because Leroy was looking for him but using his emotional link to track him but he didn't want us to get hurt so it was his way of trying to protect us." she explained to them.

Lilo understood but felt sorry for Marcon.

"Maybe Stitch will help." she told them.

* * *

Stitch wondered why they were in the forest but Jumba was looking for Marcon.

He knew he was hiding in the forest somewhere but smiled seeing Stitch sniff the air.

"Marcon!" he said laughing as he approached the tree house but saw Jumba join him as he found Marcon.

The ruby red experiment woke up but was shocked seeing Stitch and Jumba there.

"What're you guys doing here?" he asked nervous.

"We need your help Marcon.

Leroy kidnapped the ohana when he came to the house looking for you." Jumba told him weakly.

Marcon shivered at that.

"I-I want to but I can't.

I'm not brave." he told them.

"You are Marcon.

I know you care about Bakura as well as the ohana and that should help you overcome your fear but I know you want to save them.

We'll help you." Jumba told him.

"Ih!" Stitch said as Marcon made up his mind.

"I'll help." he told them as they left but went back to the Big Red Battleship.......


	9. What Ohana Means to Him

**Feels Like Home**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo to those who reviewed.**

Marcon was nervous as he, Jumba and Stitch were near Hamsterveil's ship but he was nervous.

"You okay?" Jumba asked him.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine." Marcon told them but Jumba knew he was scared.

But he didn't blame him.

Leroy was scary unless they used Aloha Oe on him.

Jumba smiled as he'd brought the ukelule with him.

"What's that for?" Marcon asked softly as Stitch laughed evilly.

"Your father's weakness is music.

If we play Aloha Oe, it will stop him dead!" Jumba answered.

Marcon smiled a little at that.

"_Please let me be strong enough to stop my father and save those I care about._ he thought as they entered.

* * *

Bakura felt sad and her spirit was broken after being beaten a lot by Leroy and his clones for trying to escape and hoping Marcon would rescue them but Maia felt sad for her friend.

She along with the others hoped that Marcon along with Jumba and Stitch would come.

"Don't even think about it losers.

Marcon has and always will be a weakling.

Face it!

He abandoned you to your fate!" Leroy told them.

Lilo was angry hearing that but heard Leroy flinch as music was playing.

Lilo along with the others were happy as Jumba along with Marcon and Stitch showed up.

"I knew it!

I knew you'd come to save us!" Maia told her as Bakura smiled.

Leroy growled seeing what they'd done to his clones but lunged at Jumba in his sick and weakened state.

"Naga!" Marcon yelled defending him.

"This is precious!

You care about them but not for long.

Once I take care of them, you're toast!" he told his son as they began to fight.

Stitch was about to join in but Lilo stopped him.

"This is Marcon's fight." Jumba said coughing slightly.

Lilo watched as Stitch broke them out of the cell.

"Go to the Big Red Battleship!" Jumba told them.

"What about Marcon?" Bakura asked him scared.

"Don't worry.

Jumba will make sure he's safe." he replied to her.

The female ruby red experiment nodded as she left with Lilo and the others.......

* * *

Leroy watched as Marcon fell to the floor, his body full of bruises and wounds from the fight. He was tired and nearly exhausted but knew he had to keep going to protect all those he cared about but he saw his father smile evilly as he picked him up and threw him against a wall.

"Weakling!

You were never my son!

You're just as bad as the rest of Jumba's trogs." Leroy growled in anger.

Marcon was about to give up but heard Bakura through his emotional link.

_"You're right Bakura._

_I'm not a trog._

_I'm better than my father because I have a heart and people who care about me._

_I will do whatever it takes to protect you_." he thought getting alowly to his feet.

Leroy was surprised by this.

"Y-You're wrong Leroy.

We're not evil.

We were never meant to be.

We were all lost inside after we were put in experiment pods until we landed on Earth and were reactivated.

We were alone until somebody found us and adopted us, giving us names but so much more." Marcon told him.

"Like what?" Leroy sneered.

"An ohana and a place we could call home.

For a long time I wondered what it was like, to have somebody who cares about me and loves me unlike you.

I will never be left behind again!" he yelled as he glowed with a bright red aura as it engulfed them.

Jumba smiled as he saw it fade as Leroy was totally weakened as Marcon was on his knees.

"Are you okay Marcon?" he asked him.

He nodded in reply.

"Just tired but at least I showed him I'm not weak." he said as he fell asleep.

"You're right." Jumba answered picking him up gently as they left.

* * *

But in the Big Red Battleship, Pleakley and the others were worried because Jumba and Marcon hadn't returned from Hamsterveil's ship yet but heard it take off which worried both Bakura and Pleakley but saw the ship door open but were relieved seeing Jumba with Marcon in his arms as Pleakley hugged him as Bakura saw Marcon sleep but worried about his many wounds and cuts.

"Don't worry he'll be fine.

He was very brave." Jumba said wearily.

Pleakley saw he was tired but watched as the ship took off as Stitch was driving.

Pleakley smiled seeing his room mate and best friend sleep but was curious.

He knew that when Jumba had returned from where ever he'd been, he was a teenager but wondered how he could get back to normal but would ask him when he woke up but hoped things would be okay as the ship engaged hyper drive.

Bakura smiled as she wrapped her arms around Marcon's waist........


	10. Risking Himself to Help Jumba

**Feels Like Home**

Marcon's black beady eyes opened as sunlight poured into Maia and Bakura's room but surprised to find himself back home but wondered how he got back.

"You're awake.

Bakura will be happy!

She was really sad that you were out cold." Maia said to him.

"How did I get back here?

The last thing I remember was fighting Leroy and this red energy surrounded us and then I blacked out." he told her.

"Jumba brought you back but....." she answered.

"But what Maia?" he asked her afraid to know.

"He's very ill.

The Bazookie Flu got worse.

He's lying in a bed in the Big Red Battleship out cold but everybody's worried about him." she answered him.

Marcon then remembered what had happened after he'd blacked out but went to the Big Red Battleship while everybody else was going on with their own thing.

He hoped Jumba would be okay as he entered......

* * *

Bakura wondered why Maia was in a good mood as they were in her room but had no clue it was to do with Marcon as they were sitting around talking.

"Somebody you care about woke up a while ago." the human teen told her experiment friend.

Bakura's eyes went wide at that.

"R-Really?

Marcon woke up?

That's great!" she said blushing.

Maia could tell she liked Marcon but was too shy to admit it.

But she went to find him......

* * *

Marcon was worried as he saw Jumba lying in the fold down bed with wires attached to him. He knew there wasn't a cure for the Bazookie Flu yet but had an idea.

He wanted to do something for Jumba since he helped him a lot but got an idea as he added some of his DNA into the machine that was keeping Jumba stable but making a cure to help him.

"I hope it works.

Jumba is a big part of our ohana." he thought leaving the ship but the machine beeped as it had fused Jumba and Marcon's DNA together but hoped the others would notice Jumba awakening.

Bakura found Marcon in the back yard on the hammock lost in thought.

"You okay?" she asked him.

He nodded in reply.

"Yeah just thinking." he answered softly as she was about to tell him her feelings.

But before she did, Stitch ran out excitedly.

"What's wrong?

Calm down!" Lilo told him.

"Jumba awake!" he said as they gasped.

There was a smile on Marcon's face as he followed them to the Big Red Battleship.

* * *

Lilo was surprised along with the others as Jumba's eyes opened.

"Jumba are you feeling better?" Maia asked him.

"A little.

Somehow a certain experiment used his DNA to help make a cure but I'm a little scared.

Jumba has never been this sick before." he answered him.

"Marcon must've fused his DNA with Jumba's to help him but I wonder why?" Bakura mused.

Marcon gasped seeing that fur was growing on Jumba's hand.

It was purple brown like Jumba's normal skin.

"_Oh boy he's becoming an experiment thanks to my DNA fusing with his."_ he thought.

Lilo saw worry in Pleakley's eyes looking at Jumba's hand.

"So....... he's becoming an experiment like one of his little monsters?" the Plorgian told them.

Jumba's heart sank hearing Pleakley say that.

"Let's leave him to rest." Lilo said as they left but Pleakley remained as Jumba was very quiet which was very odd for the Quanta Quaglian.

"Jumba....... I-I'm sorry about what I said a few minutes ago.

I was just surprised by seeing this happen to you.

I was scared when you left that day when you disappeared and became sick and a teenager." he told him.

"It's okay my Little One Eyed One.

Jumba scared too." he replied wearily.

Pleakley heard him cough slightly but felt like crying.

He hated seeing Jumba in this much pain as he left the Big Red Battleship.

* * *

That night Marcon couldn't sleep as he lay in the upper bunk in Maia and Bakura's room.

He had too much on his mind as well as thinking about what had happened today along with helping Jumba but was tired from fusing his DNA with Jumba's.

Bakura felt sorry for him because he felt a little lost inside since he didn't know who his family were and Leroy along with his clones snd Hamsterveil to prison.

_"I'll do anything to help you Marcon_." she thought as she fell asleep that night.....


	11. Never Alone

**Feels Like Home**

**A/N Here's more**

**Mahalo to those who reviewed.**

Jumba was feeling still under the weather but began to feel different like he was changing into something else.

He wondered why Marcon had fused some of his DNA with his but had a feeling it was to thank him for what he'd done but didn't know what.

But he knew that Marcon was feeling sad because he didn't have any family or a father but Marcon had disowned Leroy as his father the way Leroy had disowned him as his son.

But he saw Lilo enter the ship.

She was curious seeing fur growing over Jumba's body as he was beginning to change into an experiment but he had four black beady eyes full of fear and sadness.

"Jumba sad." he said softly.

Lilo was stunned by hearing that.

"Why're you sad?" she asked him.

"Jumba sad about becoming experiment but scared because he'll never be the same again after a few week's time.

Jumba know ohana would treat him differently once he become experiment." he told her sadly.

"Don't worry Uncle.

You'll always be family even if you look different." she reassured him.

A smile crossed his face weakly at that.

He hoped that things would be okay when he fully became an experiment as he fell asleep.

* * *

Nani saw that Marcon was silent and not eating anything while the others were having breakfast but Lilo had a feeling something was wrong but needed to talk to him alone.

He saw Bakura give him a reassuring smile as she left the room along with the others but wondered what was bugging him but had a feeling he wouldn't tell her not yet.

But Lilo knew that Marcon had a hard time trusting others but opened up a little around her and Bakura but hoped he would soon.

She saw sadness and shyness in Marcon's eyes as they were alone.

"Why're you so sad Marcon?

Is it about Leroy?" she said trying to break the ice.

"....... Marcon has no ohana and father." the ruby red experiment admitted as Lilo gasped hearing that.

"You're wrong Marcon you do have a family with us and a father in Jumba." she answered as he wiped away tears.

He then looked away from her.

"Marcon can never belong in this family." he answered running off.

She was nervous seeing that along with Bakura and Stitch.

The female experiment then went after him.

She hoped she could find him and talk to him.

* * *

Marcon was sitting in a hammock on the beach as the sun was setting as the waves washed over the sand as Bakura showed up but she looked sad as she joined him.

"What're you doing here?" he asked her.

"I was worried about you along with the others.

You may have been Leroy's son but you're not like him.

You are so sweet and kind hearted but alone just like I was until I met Maia and you." she told him blushing.

Marcon's mouth went wide at that.

He never knew Bakura felt the same as he did for her.

He understood that he was part of a family even though his past was bitter.

He smiled as they walked home as the moon and stars came out in the night sky but he felt good as they entered their room but Maia was out with friends but Bakura didn't mind as they played for a while with some of Maia's dolls.

Lilo smiled hearing them.

She was happy that Marcon was feeling better but was worried about Jumba but hoped he would be okay.


	12. Making Amends

**Feels Like Home**

Bakura sighed a few nights later.

Maia had gone out with her friends as usual after dinner but went to the mall.

She was starting to think that Maia wanted to be an normal Earth girl after all by going to the mall and hanging out.

She had a feeling her friend was beginning to forget about her.

Marcon had a feeling something was wrong as they were at the beach.

"What's wrong?

You seem distracted for some reason." he told her.

Bakura sighed at that as she heard laughter and gasped.

Maia was with some girls but a boy was with them.

"That's what's bugging you?

I thought you'd be happy she has friends." he told her.

"Yes I am but she's changed ever since she became friends with Mimi and her friends." Bakura said to him.

"I don't understand.

What do you mean?" Marcon said to her.

"She is beginning to forget about me.

She used to hang out with me and do things with me but ever since she met Mimi, she always goes to the mall and wears make up.

I guess she wanted to be an normal Earth girl after all." she answered him.

But she'd no idea Maia had overheard her.

"_I never knew you were feeling that._

_I should talk to her later when I get home."_ she thought leaving with her friends.

* * *

Jumba was scared as he'd finally became an experiment physically but was still him in soul and mind.

He hid himself under the covers as he heard somebody enter the ship.

It was Pleakley.

"Jumba are you here?

Hello?" the Plorgian called out.

Jumba sighed but decided to show himself hearing the concern in his friend and room mate's voice.

Pleakley gasped in awe seeing Jumba in experiment form.

He had purple brown fur, floppy soft ears, four black beady eyes and slender.

"Jumba are you okay?

You seem scared." the Plorgian told him.

Jumba then cried but felt Pleakley hug him but stroked his fur gently.

"I feel better.

I know the others won't accept me as this." Jumba told him but Pleakley already had.

He hoped the ohana wouldn't like him as this.

But he would wait and see.

* * *

Bakura woke up as the door to her and Maia's room opened as Maia came in with bags which made the female experiment sad as the human teenager got changed into pyjamas but she knew that Bakura was feeling sad because she'd overheard her experiment friend venting her feelings but was trying to find the words to say to express her feelings.

"I...... heard you talking to Marcon and sad because you thought I was ignoring you and you're right.

Ever since I started being friends with Mimi and her posse, I have been neglecting you which wasn't right.

I'm trying to say I'm...... sorry for what I did.

I still want to be your friend." Maia told her as Bakura nodded.

"I accept your apology but will Jumba be okay?" she replied.

"I don't know Bakura but I hope so." she replied as she heard talking going on in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Bakura asked Marcon.

"The rest of the ohana just saw Jumba in experiment form and they're worried but it's my fault." he answered.

"Why is that?" Bakura asked him.

"I mixed some of my DNA with his.

That's why he's an experiment in appearance." he told her sadly as she hugged him.

"You were brave and found a way to help Jumba with his illness but I'm sure they'll accept him in no time.

We are ohana." she reassured him as he nodded but they saw Jumba run out through the dog door to the Big Red Battleship and was worried.

They had a feeling he was upset.......


	13. Trying to Accept Him

**Feels Like Home**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo to those who reviewed.**

Jumba was curled up in a furry ball sitting on the fold down bed in the Big Red Battleship but was sad.

He wasn't happy seeing how the rest of the ohana had reacted to his new appearance but knew he couldn't change who he was as tears fell from his black, beady eyes as he heard the ship door.

"Jumba?" Pleakley said softly.

The Quanta Quaglian looked up at the Plorgian but Pleakley was surprised to see Jumba cry because he had never been like this before or showed emotions in front of others but he wanted to calm Jumba down.

"What're you doing here?" he asked with sadness in his voice.

"I-I was worried about you.

You seemed so upset by the other's reaction, I wanted to help you but you don't look like a freak." he told him.

Jumba was surprised by his words.

"You...... like me this way?" he said as Pleakley nodded in reply.

"Yes Jumba.

You look cute with your fluffy purple brown fur and your black beady eyes.

I see why Lilo fell in love with Stitch." the Plorgian answered.

Jumba chuckled at him.

"Thanks my Little One Eyed One but ohana doesn't like Jumba this way.

But no turning back." Jumba answered with a sigh.

Pleakley nodded as he stayed there........

* * *

Maia wondered why her mother and the others were so mad that Jumba had became an experiment.

She knew Marcon hadn't meant for this to happen when trying to cure Jumba but he'd done a good thing which confused her as Bakura was with her as she was trying to comfort Marcon who was sad at the others yelling at him and saying that he'd ruined Jumba but knew he hadn't and that Jumba was still himself in mind even though he wasn't in body but he was sad.

Lilo sighed seeing the three of them together.

"Why are they together?

They could be up to something!

Maybe you should forbid both Maia and Bakura to be with Marcon.

He's been nothing but trouble since he came here!" Nani said but anger was in Lilo's eyes.

She knew that it had been an accident that Jumba had became an experiment but hated that the others apart for her and Stitch blamed him for what happened but hoped they'd ease up on him.

"I can't do it.

Marcon is Bakura's only experiment friend and boy friend.

I can't hurt them just because you're mad at something that was an accident." Lilo replied.

"I understand but it could've been Maia that had gotten hurt because of........ that....... that thing's actions.

He is like Leroy alright." Nani replied but Jumba had heard that.

He felt sorry for Marcon getting into trouble when he'd been trying to help him.

"I should talk to them and tell them it wasn't Marcon's fault." he thought as he entered the house for dinner.

* * *

Marcon was lying on his bunk above Bakura's in Maia and Bakura's room.

He knew the others were having dinner but he wasn't hungry because he knew that the others were still angry at him but he heard the door open later as Lilo came in with pizza but he smiled.

"Thank you Lilo but are the others still mad at me?" he asked her.

"No but they're still talking with Jumba but he told them it wasn't your fault he ended up in experiment form." she told him.

Marcon smiled seeing her leave.

He hoped that things would be okay.

He then came downstairs later but saw Jumba with BBQ sauce on his blunt claws.

That made him smile seeing Pleakley clean him up.

"Marcon I see you're feeling better." he told him.

Marcon nodded but saw sadness in Jumba's eyes but wondered what was wrong.

"Jumba has gone through change both in the black hole and after returning to family." he told him.

Marcon understood as he went upstairs but hoped Jumba would be okay.

But Jumba had been having urges to destroy things and couldn't ignore them but didn't want to hurt those he cared about but Pleakley had known from last night when he'd nearly hurt him if Pleakley hadn't screamed and snapped him out of his destructive trance.

He sighed sadly going to the Big Red Battleship........


	14. Needing to Get Him Back Home

**Feels Like Home**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Mahalo for the reviews**

It was early morning but Pleakley saw Jumba was asleep in his bunk above him but looked sad.

He wished he could find a way to make him happy again but didn't know what as he got up but didn't want to wake Jumba up.

He knew his room mate and best friend had a lot on his mind as well as adjusting to his appearance as an experiment and to other people's reactions to it.

* * *

But on Turo, the Grand Council Woman Alana had heard of what had happened to Jumba especially the part about him being an experiment but had just left from a meeting with the Council but was sad because they thought her Uncle was an newly created experiment and had no idea it was Jumba.

But they wanted to study this so called new experiment but she had to warn her ohana on Earth before the Council went to Earth to apprehend Jumba in experiment form but had to warn them before it happened.

"Videophone call Earth!" she said as the videophone dialled Earth.

_"I hope I'm not too late_!" she thought as it reached Earth........

* * *

Pleakley was making breakfast with Lilo but was worried thinking about Jumba but Lilo could tell that.

She was about to ask when Pleakley heard his inter stellar cell phone ring as he answered it but saw Alana.

"What's wrong Alana?

You look really worried!" Lilo said answering it for the Plorgian.

"_I am._

_The Council found out about Jumba becoming an experiment but think it's one he created but they want to take him back to Turo and study him._

_I can't allow that to happen to Jumba."_ she explained as Pleakley looked tense.

"Can't you change their minds?

You are the Grand Council Woman after all." Lilo told her.

"_Yes I know but I can't change their minds._

_It's what they've decided._

_That's why I called you to warn you._

_I know you guys can help him."_ Alana said hanging up.

Lilo saw worry in Pleakley's eyes and understood.

"Don't worry Pleakley we'll make sure they won't take Jumba." Lilo said with fire in her eyes.

But they heard noise come from Pleakley and Jumba's room as they went to see what was going on.

* * *

Jumba was shaking as Galatic Council guards were in the room.

He wondered what they wanted because he hadn't done anything evil or created any new experiments as Lilo and Pleakley came in just as the guards were leaving with Jumba but Lilo shot at them using a blaster but they took her as well but Stitch was angry as he ran out to the Big Red Battleship and went in.

Pleakley heard the engines as it took off and was going after the Council ship.

He hoped he could reach them........

* * *

Alana was sad seeing the guards bring Lilo and Jumba to her.

She had a feeling the Earth girl had tried to protect Jumba but failed.

"Can't you tell them it's not an new experiment but Jumba?

I'm sure the Council will understand." the woman told her.

"I know Lilo but I cannot change the Council's minds.

I'm sorry but I will try to help Jumba any way I can." Alana told her.

She saw Jumba being taken into a cell but stopped them as she brought him into her chambers.

Jumba was surprised but happy to not be in a cell but saw worry in Alana's eyes.

"I know you will try your best Alana.

I'm proud of you." he said falling asleep on her bed curled up in a ball.

He hoped that he could go home to his ohana and home.........


	15. You Can Never Return

**Feels Like Home**

Lilo was worried as she saw scientists examining Jumba in the Council lab and was nervous but Jumba was behaving and not causing trouble but saw sadness in his eyes as they injected serum into him.

She wondered what they wanted with him but saw a scientist gasp seeing the results of the test.

"This is no new experiment but it's that doctor Jumba who created those experiments but now with that serum in him, he won't be so troublesome." the scientist said to his friends but Alana smiled hearing that.

"_Maybe now they'll let him go." _Lilo thought happily as Jumba was asleep.

"I need to speak to you Grand Council Woman in private.

It's........ about Jumba." the scientist told her.

Lilo wondered what was wrong.

* * *

Back at the Peleaki house Nani and Pleakley were worried.

The Council had taken people they care about but wondered why.

But they saw Maia enter the kitchen getting a snack but they hadn't told her that the Council had taken her mother and Uncle so the young Earth teen wouldn't be scared but right now she had other things on her mind.

At school, an new kid had started who didn't think she was odd or strange like the popular kids and was going to the mall which was something she rarely did but wondered what was up with Nani and Pleakley.

"_I wonder if it's to do with where my Mom and Uncle Jumba went?"_ she thought as she left the house.

Nani hoped that Maia wouldn't find out until they were ready to tell her in case she got worried and wanted to rescue them.

Just like her mother, Maia was a very determined Earth teen unlike other girls her age.

* * *

Alana was sad as she re entered the room where Lilo was with Jumba in experiment form but the Earth woman wondered why she was so sad but Alana sighed deciding to tell them what the scientist had said to her.

"Lilo........ you can return but Jumba can't." the Grand Council Woman said to her.

"But he's ohana!

I can't leave him behind!" she said angry.

"I know but he wouldn't be himself if he went back with you to Earth.

His mind is becoming more like an experiment's so he has to stay here where we can help and protect him so he doesn't hurt himself or others.

I'm sorry Lilo but the Council already has made up their minds.

I can't change them once that happens." Alana told her as she prepared the transporter to send her back to Earth but Lilo was sad taking a last look at Jumba before stepping into the transporter.

She felt angry that she was leaving Jumba behind.

She hoped one day he could return to Earth and the ohana as she was transported.

Alana felt guilty seeing Jumba sleep.......

* * *

Maia returned home later but found Lilo sad but angry.

The young girl wondered what was wrong but Nani knew what was bothering Lilo.

It was the fact that Jumba couldn't come home to them because the Galatic Council thought he was too dangerous to be allowed free on Earth but she knew Alana was in a tough situation because Jumba was her uncle too but Stitch was worried.

He knew that Jumba could turn others into experiments with a bite and infect them with experiment DNA but knew the programming wasn't affecting him yet but soon would but thought it was better than others getting hurt just for the sake of the ohana.

"Lilo....... Jumba too dangerous now." he told his wife.

"What?

How can he be?

He's not evil anymore remember?" she asked confused.

"He will make others experiments by infecting them with experiment DNA.

That why he can't come home." he answered but Lilo was fazed by her husband's words.

She knew Jumba had been an evil genius before but becoming part of her ohana had changed him for the better but hoped that becoming an experiment wouldn't make him evil again.

* * *

Jumba woke up confused.

He noticed Lilo was gone but found Alana on the bed beside him but was worried seeing an experssion of fear etched on her face but wondered why she looked worried as she stroked his purple brown fur gently.

"Why is Alana upset?

Where's Lilo?" he asked feeling fear in his body.

"Jumba....... there's something I need to tell you.

Lilo already went home to Earth but the Council wouldn't let you because they think you're too dangerous especially once your programming kicks in but I know you're not evil but it was the Council's choice.

I wish there was something I could do to change their minds but they won't listen." she said softly as Jumba gasped.

But they saw Council guards enter the room and aimed a blaster at Jumba.

He was scared and couldn't move as the stun blast knocked him out cold.

"What're you doing?" she demanded.

"The Council ordered for this to happen because we're putting him on a deserted asteroid where a trog like him belongs." one of the guards answered.

"How come I wasn't informed?" Alana asked angrily.

"The Council thought it was best if you didn't know." he answered dragging Jumba away.........


End file.
